<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Mother of Knowledge by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483490">[Podfic] Mother of Knowledge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods'>Ravin_Pods (Ravin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tigriswolf's Poetry [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Christian Bible, Christian Myth &amp; History</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curiosity, F/M, No Apologies, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <i>Mother of Knowledge</i> by tigriswolf</p><p><b>Author's summary:</b> I came of you and you fell. [Eve, after the serpent]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Eve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tigriswolf's Poetry [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Mother of Knowledge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf">tigriswolf</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="cover">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="content"><h3>Streaming Audio</h3><p><audio></audio></p>
<h3>Download or Stream from Dropbox</h3>
<p></p><div class="content2"><p><a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/vktfsrleeg1ssd9/Mother%20of%20Knowledge.mp3?dl=0">MP3</a>   |   00:04:12   |   4.25 MB</p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been recorded with a different microphone than usual. Please leave feedback. I would love to know your thoughts on it.</p><p>Thank you tigriswolf for leaving permission to podfic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>